Toad's Music Rankings
Key Amazing/god-tier song, and one of my personal favorites - a 9 or 10 Very good but doesn't have that extra ~oomph~ Overall a solid song, but nothing that captures me TOO much - like a 6 Meh, forgettable, overshadowed by other songs, or mixed feelings Below-average, would generally only listen to in the context of the album A very bad song that I actively avoid being exposed to Irredeemable garbage 151a by Kishi Bashi Bright Whites Atticus, In The Desert Manchester Intro / Pathos, Pathos Chester's Burst Over the Hamptons I Am the Antichrist to You Wonder Woman, Wonder Me It All Began With A Burst Beat the Bright Out of Me 33 Resolutions Per Minute by Scott Bradlee's Postmodern Jukebox No Surprises Closer Cold Water Don't Let Me Down Ain't No Rest For The Wicked Don't Stop Me Now Bye Bye Bye Since U Been Gone Never Gonna Give You Up Forget You Mr. Brightside Como La Flor Bizarre Love Triangle Santeria Teenage Dirtbag (feat. Jax) Rather Be Ice Ice Baby I Will Survive Alpocalypse by "Weird Al" Yankovic Skipper Dan Party in the CIA Polka Face TMZ Another Tattoo Ringtone If That Isn't Love Perform This Way CNR Craigslist Whatever You Like Stop Forwarding That Crap To Me Alvvays by Alvvays Atop a Cake Archie, Marry Me The Agency Group Party Police Next of Kin Adult Diversion Ones Who Love You Dives Red Planet An Awesome Wave by alt-J Matilda Fitzpleasure Taro Breezeblocks Tessellate Hand-Made Something Good Ms Dissolve Me Intro Interlude 2 Bloodflood Interlude 1 Interlude 3 Antisocialites by Alvvays Saved by a Waif Lollipop (Ode to Jim) In Undertow Dreams Tonite Not My Baby Plimsoll Punks Forget About Life Your Type Already Gone Hey ARTPOP by Lady Gaga MANiCURE G.U.Y. Gypsy Donatella Venus Applause Mary Jane Holland Aura Do What U Want Dope Sexxx Dreams Swine ARTPOP Fashion! Jewels N' Drugs Biggest Bluest Hi-Fi by Camera Obscura The Sun On His Back Double Feature Anti-Western Happy New Year Shine Like a New Pin Eighties Fan Pen and Notebook I Don't Do Crowds Swimming Pool Houseboat Let's Go Bowling Arrangements of Shapes and Space Blonde by Cœur de Pirate Golden Baby Ava Adieu Hôtel Amour Verseau Loin d'ici Danse et danse Place de la République Le petite mort Les amours dévouées Saint-Laurent Cap Diamant Lève les voiles Bloom by Beach House On The Sea Myth The Hours Wild Lazuli Wishes Other People Irene New Year Troublemaker B.o.B Presents: The Adventures of Bobby Ray by... well, who do you think? Letters from Vietnam Ghost in the Machine 5th Dimension Magic Nothin' On You Past My Shades Lovelier Than You Don't Let Me Fall Airplanes The Kids Airplanes Part II Fame Bet I I See Ya Born to Die – The Paradise Edition by Lana Del Rey Million Dollar Man Lolita Carmen Diet Mountain Dew Off to the Races National Anthem Video Games Radio Gods & Monsters Dark Paradise American Body Electric Blue Jeans This Is What Makes Us Girls Born to Die Summertime Sadness Blue Velvet Ride Lucky Ones Without You Bel Air Cola Yayo Bridge Over Troubled Water by Simon & Garfunkel The Boxer Bridge Over Troubled Water The Only Living Boy In New York El Condor Pasa (If I Could) Keep The Customer Satisfied Baby Driver Cecilia Bye Bye Love Song For The Asking Why Don't You Write Me So Long, Frank Lloyd Wright Clubbin' With Grandpa by Scott Bradlee & Postmodern Jukebox Drunk in Love Talk Dirty Sweater Weather Fancy Careless Whisper Burn All Of Me Pompeii Team Chandelier Dark Horse We Found Love Birthday Like A Prayer Death of a Bachelor by Panic! At The Disco Crazy=Genius Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time Golden Days LA Devotee Emperor's New Clothes Hallelujah The Good, The Bad And The Dirty Death Of A Bachelor House Of Memories Impossible Year Victorious Depression Cherry by Beach House Space Song PPP Beyond Love Days of Candy Levitation Wildflower Sparks 10:37 Bluebird Desire Lines by Camera Obscura I Missed Your Party Troublemaker Every Weekday Desire Lines New Year's Resolution William's Heart Cri du Coeur This Is Love (Feels Alright) Fifth In Line To The Throne Break It To You Gently Do It Again Dirty Sanchez by Zeke Rhiannon Let's Get Drugs I Don't Give A Fuck Now You Die My Way Punk Rock Records Fucked Up City Out Of Love Drunk Razorblade Horror at Red Hook Automatic Let It Rain Rip & Destroy 1999 Liar Doo-Wops & Hooligans by Bruno Mars Just the Way You Are Marry You The Other Side Talking to the Moon Grenade Runaway Baby Count on Me Liquor Store Blues The Lazy Song Our First Time Electra Heart by Marina and the Diamonds Valley of the Dolls Starring Role Power & Control Teen Idle The State of Dreaming Primadonna Bubblegum Bitch Sex Yeah Lies Buy the Stars Lonely Hearts Club Living Dead Fear and Loathing How To Be A Heartbreaker Hypocrates Homewrecker Radioactive Emoji Antique by Scott Bradlee & Postmodern Jukebox Poison Bad Romance Such Great Heights Only One Barbie Girl Gangsta's Paradise Paper Planes I Believe In A Thing Called Love Creep Style All About That Bass Take Me To Church The Essentials by fuck you Scott Bradlee this is an incredibly mediocre selection of "Essentials" Rude My Heart Will Go On All About That Bass Thrift Shop Stacy's Mom Burn Such Great Heights Seven Nation Army We Can't Stop Halo I Believe In A Thing Called Love No Diggity Sorry Royals Sweet Child O' Mine Creep Maps Hey Ya! Everything Sucks by Descendents I Won't Let Me Sick-O-Me I'm The One She Loves Me Grand Theme We When I Get Old Everything Sux Coffee Mug Thank You This Place Caught Hateful Notebook Doghouse Rotting Out Eunuch Boy Fake Blues by PMJ Thong Song Sunday Morning All The Small Things Poker Face Spiderwebs I Want You To Want Me Don't Look Back In Anger Sledgehammer ...Baby One More Time Nothing Else Matters Side To Side What Is Love Feel Good Inc. The Family Jewels by Marina and the Diamonds Mowgli's Road Girls Obsessions Hollywood Numb The Outsider Hermit the Frog Seventeen Are You Satisfied? I Am Not A Robot Rootless Shampain The Family Jewels Oh No! Guilty Fleet Foxes by Fleet Foxes Ragged Wood White Winter Hymnal Blue Ridge Mountains Your Protector He Doesn't Know Why Sun It Rises Quiet Houses Tiger Mountain Peasant Song Heard Them Stirring Meadowlarks Oliver James Flight of the Conchords by Flight of the Conchords Business Time Boom Leggy Blonde Hiphopopotamus vs. Rhymenoceros Robots Foux du Fafa The Most Beautiful Girl (In The Room) Inner City Pressure The Prince of Parties Mutha'uckas Ladies of the World A Kiss Is Not A Contract Think About It Bowie Flood by They Might Be Giants Istanbul (Not Constantinople) Particle Man Lucky Ball and Chain Road Movie To Berlin Birdhouse In Your Soul Sapphire Bullets Of Pure Love Letterbox They Might Be Giants Hot Cha We Want A Rock Whistling In The Dark Your Racist Friend Women & Men Someone Keeps Moving My Chair Dead Hearing Aid Twisting Minimum Wage Theme From Flood FROOT by Marina and the Diamonds Froot Happy Gold Blue Solitaire Can't Pin Me Down Better Than That Savages Immortal Weeds Forget I'm A Ruin Gulag Orkestar by Beirut Postcards From Italy Prenzlauerberg The Gulag Orkestar After the Curtain The Bunker Scenic World Rhineland (Heartland) Mount Wroclai (Idle Days) Brandenburg The Canals Of Our City Bratislava Happyland by Amanda Jenssen Borderline The Rebounder Save Me For A Day Morninglight Charlie I Choose You For The Sun Common Henry Autopilot Our Time The End Happyland Sing Me To Sleep Historical Misappropriation by Scott Bradlee & Postmodern Jukebox Wiggle Rude Womanizer All About That Bass Stay With Me No Diggity Really Don't Care Summer Problem Livin' on a Prayer Break Free Girls Just Want To Have Fun Creep Maps Waterfalls Hozier by Hozier Someone New Angel of Small Death and the Codeine Scene Take Me to Church From Eden Like Real People Do Jackie and Wilson It Will Come Back Sedated Cherry Wine To Be Alone Foreigner's God Work Song In a Week Hymns for the Haunted by Amanda Jenssen Light and Easy Boom Illusionist Ghost Open The Lid Thunderful Jolene Volcano Swing Leon Dry My Soul Lay Down The Carnival Michael’s Garden In the Aeroplane Over the Sea by Neutral Milk Hotel In the Aeroplane Over the Sea Ghost untitled Holland, 1945 King of Carrot Flowers Pts. 2 & 3 Two-Headed Boy Pt. 2 Two-Headed Boy King of Carrot Flowers Pt. 1 Fool Oh Comely Communist Daughter I Told You I Was Freaky by Flight of the Conchords Carol Brown Too Many Dicks (On The Dance Floor) Hurt Feelings Fashion Is Danger Sugalumps You Don't Have To Be A Prostitute Demon Woman Friends Petrov, Yelyena, And Me Angels Rambling Through The Avenues Of Time We're Both In Love With A Sexy Lady I Told You I Was Freaky It's Not Me, It's You by Lily Allen Chinese Never Gonna Happen Him Not Fair 22 Fuck You The Fear Who'd Have Known I Could Say Everyone's At It He Wasn't There Back To The Start A Kiss Before You Go by Katzenjammer Cherry Pie Lady Marlene Loathsome M Land of Confusion Shepherd's Song Cocktails and Ruby Slippers Soviet Trumpeter Rock-Paper-Scissors Gypsy Flee I Will Dance (When I Walk Away) God's Great Dust Storm A Kiss Before You Go Le Pop by Katzenjammer Demon Kitty Rag Tea With Cinnamon A Bar in Amsterdam To The Sea Mother Superior Hey Ho on the Devil's Back Play My Darling, Play Ain't No Thang Virginia Clemm Der Kapitan Wading In Deeper Le Pop Overture Let's Get Out Of This Country by Camera Obscura Lloyd, I'm Ready To Be Heartbroken Tears For Affairs Razzle Dazzle Rose The False Contender Dory Previn Come Back Margaret If Looks Could Kill Country Mile Let's Get Out Of This Country I Need All the Friends I Can Get Lighght by Kishi Bashi Carry on Phenomenon Q&A The Ballad of Mr. Steak Philosophize In It! Chemicalize With It! Once Upon a Lucid Dream (In Afrikaans) Hahaha Pt. 2 Hahaha Pt. 1 In Fantasia Bittersweet Genesis for Him AND Her Little Secret by Nikki Yanofsky Knock Knock Little Secret Something New Necessary Evil Kaboom Pow Blessed With Your Curse Jeepers Creepers 2.0 Enough Of You You Mean The World To Me Out Of Nowhere Bang Waiting On The Sun Lungs by Florence and the Machine Girl With One Eye Kiss With a Fist Dog Days Are Over Drumming Song Hurricane Drunk Rabbit Heart (Raise It Up) You've Got the Love Howl My Boy Builds Coffins Cosmic Love Binding Between Two Lungs I'm Not Calling You a Liar Mandatory Fun by "Weird Al" Yankovic Word Crimes Now That's What I Call Polka! Sports Song Tacky Foil Handy First World Problems Lame Claim to Fame Jackson Park Express Inactive Mission Statement My Own Eyes Melodrama by Lorde The Louvre Supercut Homemade Dynamite Sober II (Melodrama) Perfect Places Liability Hard Feelings/Loveless Liability (Reprise) Green Light Sober Writer in the Dark Milo Goes To College by Descendents Suburban Home Hope Bikeage Myage Marriage Statue of Liberty Catalina Tonyage Jean Is Dead I Wanna Be A Bear Kabuki Girl I'm Not A Punk I'm Not A Loser M 16 Parents My Maudlin Career by Camera Obscura Honey in the Sun Swans James Careless Love French Navy The Sweetest Thing Other Towns and Cities Away With Murder Forests And Sands My Maudlin Career You Told A Lie New Gramophone, Who Dis? by Scott Bradlee's Postmodern Jukebox It Ain't Me Worth It Somebody That I Used To Know Jolene It Wasn't Me All Star Closer Say It Ain't So Just What I Needed City of Stars Beauty and the Beast Jar of Hearts A Night at the Opera by Queen Bohemian Rhapsody Death on Two Legs (Dedicated To...) The Prophet's Song '39 Good Company Seaside Rendezvous Lazing On A Sunday Afternoon You're My Best Friend God Save The Queen Love Of My Life I'm In Love With My Car Sweet Lady No! by They Might Be Giants Four of Two The Edison Museum Bed Bed Bed The House at the Top of the Tree Fibber Island In the Middle, In the Middle, In the Middle Where Do They Make Balloons? Sleepwalkers No! I Am Not Your Broom Violin Robot Parade Wake Up Call Clap Your Hands Lazyhead and Sleepybones John Lee Supertaster I Am A Grocery Bag No Good by Ivy Levan 27 Club Biscuit The Dame Says Killing You Like A Glove No Good Best Damn Thing Misery Champagne Taste It Ain't Easy Johnny Boy OK Computer by Radiohead No Surprises Exit Music (For a Film) Let Down Karma Police Subterranean Homesick Alien The Tourist Paranoid Android Climbing Up the Walls Lucky Electioneering Airbag Fitter Happier Pet Sounds by The Beach Boys Sloop John B Wouldn't It Be Nice God Only Knows I'm Waiting For The Day You Still Believe In Me I Know There's An Answer Here Today Pet Sounds I Just Wasn't Made For These Times Let's Go Away For Awhile Don't Talk (Put Your Head On My Shoulder) Caroline, No That's Not Me PMJ and Chill by Scott Bradlee's Postmodern Jukebox Bye Bye Bye Hotline Bling Focus Sorry Heroes Ignition (Remix) Love Yourself Thinking Out Loud I'm Not The Only One Here Just Like Heaven Hello Ex's & Oh's Pure Heroine by Lorde Bravado Buzzcut Season Ribs Tennis Court Team The Love Club White Teeth Teens Glory and Gore 400 Lux Royals Million Dollar Bills A World Alone Swingin Party Still Sane Biting Down Racine Carrée by Stromae carmen ave cesaria Papaoutai Formidable tous les mêmes avf ta fête merci bâtard sommeil quand c'est ? moules frites humain à l'eau Riding a Black Unicorn Down the Side of an Erupting Volcano While Drinking from a Chalice Filled with the Laughter of Small Children by Voltaire Oh Lord (Wake the Dead) Don't Go By the River The Straight Razor Cabaret Cathouse Tragedy Riding A Black Unicorn The Dirtiest Song That Ain't The Mechanical Girl When The Circus Came to Town Innocent The Rip Tide by Beirut East Harlem A Candle's Fire Port of Call Santa Fe Vagabond The Rip Tide Payne's Bay Goshen The Peacock Rockland by Katzenjammer My Own Tune Curvaceous Needs Lady Grey Oh My God Shine Like Neon Rays Flash In The Dark Old de Spain Driving After You Bad Girl My Dear Rockland Running With Scissors by "Weird Al" Yankovic My Baby's In Love With Eddie Vedder Your Horoscope For Today It's All About The Pentiums Grapefruit Diet Polka Power! The Saga Begins Albuquerque Truck Drivin' Song Germs The Weird Al Show Theme Pretty Fly for a Rabbi Jerry Springer Secondhand Rapture by MS MR No Trace Salty Sweet Bones Hurricane Fantasy Dark Doo Wop Think Of You Head Is Not My Home BTSK Ash Tree Lane Twenty Seven This Isn't Control Selfies on Kodachrome by Scott Bradlee & Postmodern Jukebox Steal My Girl Blank Space Love Me Harder Habits Anaconda Stacy's Mom Straight Up I'm Not the Only One The Heart Wants What It Wants The Greatest Love Of All I Want It That Way Shake It Off Roar Titanium Jealous Shallow Bed by Dry the River New Ceremony Weights & Measures Bible Belt The Chambers & The Valves No Rest Family History Book Shaker Hymns Lion's Den Demons Shield Your Eyes Animal Skins SMiLE by Brian Wilson Heroes and Villains Good Vibrations Surf's Up Vega-Tables Roll Plymouth Rock (Do You Like Worms?) Wind Chimes Song for Children On a Holiday In Blue Hawaii Cabin Essence Our Prayer / Gee I'm in Great Shape / I Wanna Be Around / Workshop Child Is Father of the Man Wonderful Old Master Painter / You Are My Sunshine Barnyard Mrs. O'Leary's Cow Sonderlust by Kishi Bashi Why Don't You Answer Me Ode to My Next Life Can't Let Go, Juno Hey Big Star Statues in a Gallery Who'd You Kill Say Yeah m'lover Flame on Flame (A Slow Dirge) Honeybody Songs For A Sinking Ship by April Smith and the Great Picture Show Wow and Flutter Colors Terrible Things Movie Loves A Screen Drop Dead Gorgeous Stop Wondering Dixie Boy The One That Got Away Can't Say No What'll I Do Beloved Spilt Milk by Jellyfish Joining A Fan Club New Mistake Bye, Bye, Bye Sebrina, Paste, and Plato The Ghost At #1 He's My Best Friend Too Much, Too Little, Too Late Brighter Day Russian Hill The Glutton of Sympathy Hush All Is Forgiven Squad Goals by Scott Bradlee's Postmodern Jukebox MMMbop You Give Love A Bad Name Roxanne Stressed Out Dancing in the Dark Heart of Glass All Of Me Black Hole Sun Never Forget You Juicy Toxic Dream On My Heart Will Go On Can't Stop The Feeling! Straight Outta Lynwood by "Weird Al" Yankovic Pancreas Trapped in the Drive-Thru White & Nerdy Polkarama! Virus Alert Confessions Part III Do I Creep You Out Don't Download This Song Close But No Cigar Weasel Stomping Day I'll Sue Ya Canadian Idiot Strange Clouds by B.o.B Never Let You Go Castles So Good Arena Where Are You (B.o.B vs. Bobby Ray) Chandelier Bombs Away Both Of Us So Hard to Breathe Play for Keeps Circles Ray Bands Out of My Mind Just a Sign Strange Clouds Strange Mercy by St. Vincent Cruel Northern Lights Chloe In The Afternoon Year of the Tiger Surgeon Hysterical Strength Dilettante Cheerleader Neutered Fruit Strange Mercy Champagne Year St. Vincent by St. Vincent Huey Newton Severed Crossed Fingers Birth in Reverse Digital Witness Psychopath Prince Johnny Rattlesnake Bring Me Your Loves Regret I Prefer Your Love Every Tear Disappears Swing The Vote! by Scott Bradlee's Postmodern Jukebox Grenade Cry Me A River Hollaback Girl Call Me Maybe Are You Gonna Be My Girl Pony Sk8er Boi Time After Time Stone Cold Rockstar Same Old Love Bad Romance Sweet Child O' Mine Never Gonna Give You Up Swipe Right For Vintage by Scott Bradlee's Postmodern Jukebox My Heart Will Go On Lean On Seven Nation Army I Don't Mind I Kissed A Girl Lovefool This Must Be The Place (Naive Melody) Criminal Oops!... I Did It Again Boulevard of Broken Dreams Radioactive Bad Blood Teen Dream by Beach House Take Care Zebra 10 Mile Stereo Used to Be Better Times Walk in the Park Real Love Silver Soul Norway Lover of Mine Thirteen Tales of Love And Revenge by The Pierces Kill! Kill! Kill! Secret Boring Lies Ruin The Power Of... Boy In A Rock And Roll Band Go To Heaven Three Wishes Turn On Billie Lights On It Was You Sticks and Stones Title by Meghan Trainor No Good For You Walkashame What If I 3am Mr. Almost Title Like I'm Gonna Lose You My Selfish Heart Credit Dear Future Husband Lips Are Movin All About That Bass Close Your Eyes Bang Dem Sticks Top Hat On Fleek by Scott Bradlee's Postmodern Jukebox Someday Hey There Delilah Umbrella Thong Song Halo Say My Name Mad World Viva La Vida Hey Ya! Welcome To The Jungle Where Are Ü Now Sugar, We're Going Down Give It Away Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) To the Bottom of the Sea by Voltaire The Beast of Pirate's Bay Happy Birthday (My Olde Friend) This Ship's Going Down Coin Operated Goi Death Death (Devil Devil Devil Devil Evil Evil Evil Evil Song) The Industrial Revolution To the Bottom of the Sea This Sea Tempest Stakes and Torches Robber Baron Accordion Player Twist is the New Twerk by Scott Bradlee & Postmodern Jukebox Timber Thrift Shop Royals Story of My Life Gentleman Call Me Maybe Blurred Lines Beauty and a Beat Get Lucky We Can't Stop Don't You Worry Child Die Young Sweet Child O' Mine Just (Tap) Dance Wake Me Up! Come & Get It Young and Beautiful Underachievers Please Try Harder by Camera Obscura A Sister's Social Agony Before You Cry Lunar Sea Number One Son Suspended From Class Knee Deep At The National Pop League Books Written for Girls Teenager Keep It Clean Let Me Go Home Your Picture Unorthodox Jukebox by Bruno Mars Treasure Locked Out of Heaven Natalie Young Girls When I Was Your Man If I Knew Show Me Moonshine Gorilla Money Make Her Smile A Very Postmodern Christmas by Scott Bradlee & Postmodern Jukebox Blue Christmas The Christmas Song Joy to the World Hark! The Herald Angels We Have Heard On High God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen O Holy Night The First Noel My Favorite Things Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas We Three Kings / O Come All Ye Faithful Baby, It's Cold Outside Do You Hear What I Hear? Vices and Virtues by Panic! At the Disco Sarah Smiles Nearly Witches (Ever Since We Met) Memories Hurricane Let's Kill Tonight The Ballad of Mona Lisa Always The Calendar Oh Glory Stall Me Ready to Go (Get Me Out of My Mind) Trade Mistakes Weezer (The Blue Album) by Weezer Surf Wax America Buddy Holly The World Has Turned And Left Me Here In The Garage Undone - The Sweater Song Only In Dreams No One Else My Name Is Jonas Say It Ain't So Holiday Where Have All the Merrymakers Gone? by Harvey Danger Carlotta Valdez Flagpole Sitta Private Helicopter Problems and Bigger Ones Old Hat Woolly Muffler Terminal Annex Radio Silence Jack the Lion Wrecking Ball Wincing The Night Away by The Shins Australia Sleeping Lessons Phantom Limb Turn On Me Red Rabbits A Comet Appears Sea Legs Girl Sailor Spilt Needles Black Wave Pam Berry